Lili
Comunemente nota come Lili (リ リ Riri?) in breve, è un personaggio della serie Tekken. Insieme a Sergej Dragunov, Lili è una dei due nuovi personaggi introdotti in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection.Una studentessa del liceo, Lili è la figlia e l'unica figlia di Mr. Rochefort (nome sconosciuto), un ricco magnate del petrolio. Risiede in una lussuosa villa con il suo maggiordomo Sebastian BIOGRAFIA La sua indole al combattimento si risveglia per la prima volta quando fu rapita a scopo di estorsione con una inevitabile reazione violenta da parte sua. Anche se Lili appare egoista e arrogante, è in realtà una ragazza molto dolce e sensibile. Tuttavia, come la sua rivale Asuka Kazama, si diverte a combattere nonostante sia bella. Questo è dimostrato in tutta la Campagna Scenario se il giocatore la sceglie. In quasi tutti i livelli, viene mostrato che vede la maggior parte dei combattenti come "giocattoli con cui giocare" È interessante anche che nella modalità, i vari dialoghi di Lili con altri personaggi sembrano suggerire che potrebbe essere un po 'sadica, tuttavia sembra che questa prospettiva o tratto non sia più prevalente o praticabile nella serie in generale Lili ha un atteggiamento molto premuroso che smentisce il suo snobismo. Cerca la grazia e l'equilibrio con ogni movimento, in particolare durante i combattimenti. Lili è molto fiduciosa nelle sue capacità di combattimento - come dimostrano le sue quotazioni vincenti e pre-partita - anche se manca di qualsiasi stile di combattimento personale. TEKKEN 5 : DARK RESURRECTION ''' '''FINALE ALTERNATIVO Descrizione finale: Lili e Sebastian celebrano la sua vittoria sui Mishima, con Sebastian che si asciuga emotivamente gli occhi con un fazzoletto e Lili scoppia a ridere al pensiero di quanto sarà compiaciuto suo padre quando verrà a sapere del crollo dell'impero Mishima. L'autista di Lili, in attesa in una limousine, accende l'autoradio in auto per scoprire che Rochefort Enterprises ha dichiarato bancarotta dopo che il principale partner commerciale, il Mishima Zaibatsu, è crollato. L'autista è visibilmente scioccato da questo. Lili, tuttavia, è beatamente inconsapevole e continua a ridacchiare. L'autista poi fugge dalla scena. TEKKEN 6 BLOODLINE REBELLION Lili non fu in grado di vendicarsi di Asuka. Fu allora che i giacimenti petroliferi di suo padre furono rilevati dal Mishima Zaibatsu. La compagnia andò in disordine e il padre di Lili crollò a causa dello stress. Lili era preoccupata per il benessere di suo padre. Pensava che se fosse riuscita a riprendere i suoi giacimenti di petrolio, sarebbe stata in grado di alleviare l'ansia di suo padre. Mentre stava formulando i suoi piani, la Mishima Zaibatsu ha annunciato il torneo di King of Iron Fist 6. Incapace di cogliere questa opportunità, Lili partecipa al torneo per aiutare suo padre. Descrizione finale: Asuka sta frettolosamente vendendo la sua bici. Lei grida che sarà in ritardo per la scuola. Mentre sta per attraversare i cancelli della scuola, la limousine di Lili appare dal nulla. Asuka urla in sorpresa e si schianta contro la sua bicicletta, facendola cadere a terra. Lili esce dalla limousine con la sua uniforme da scuola monegasca con la corta gonna. Spinge Asuka in una rissa, affermando che finalmente l'ha trovata ... ma che la loro riunione avrà vita breve. I due fulmini di scambio dopo Asuka definisce Lili un'idiota per aver fatto del suo cibo. Mentre si muovono fuori dalla telecamera, Sebastian scende dall'auto. Ignaro della situazione, commenta: "Brillante, sta già facendo amicizia, sono così orgoglioso di lei." Viene mostrato un primo piano della faccia sorridente di Lili. Tekken 7 Fated Retribution' Lili è entrata di nuovo nel torneo King of Iron Fist senza neanche dirlo a suo padre. Eccola lì, sorridente mentre la folla estatica guardava e il suo avversario entrò nell'arena. Lili era pronta a combattere contro Asuka Kazama, qualcuno che aveva considerato personalmente la sua più grande rivale per molti anni. Se Lili ha visto l'espressione di fastidio sulla faccia di Asuka, non ha mostrato; camminava elegantemente al centro dell'arena come se lo possedesse, ringraziando per tutto il tempo la fortuna di Lady Luck per l'opportunità di combattere la sua rivale. Descrizione finale: dopo che Asuka ammette la sua sconfitta, Lili lancia un potente schiaffo sul viso che scaglia Asuka lontano. Quando le è stato chiesto da Asuka perché lo ha fatto, Lili risponde semplicemente che è stato divertente e Asuka se lo merita per essere se stessa. Poi si gira e lascia l'arena, con Asuka che la insegue con rabbia per vendicarsi. Nel finale di Eliza, presumibilmente dopo questo, finalmente incontra Eliza nel quartier generale degli Arcieri di Sirius dopo che quest'ultimo ha sconfitto Claudio Serafino nella sua storia. Lili afferma che Eliza era sua sorella nonostante Eliza volesse dirle che era molto più anziana a causa della sua tendenza a dormire che Lili commenta di dover provare meno sangue e più caffè. '''''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Due bande stanno discutendo. Stanno per combattere quando appare Asuka e li interroga per combattere. I membri della banda non la prendono sul serio e la attaccano, ma Asuka li sconfigge senza sforzo. Nel frattempo, Lili la spia da un edificio e ordina al suo maggiordomo, Sebastian, di iniziare il Piano A, che a malincuore procede con il piano non prima di fare un commento estemporaneo sulla "relazione" di Lili e Asuka con Lili (trovandolo ridicolo) ordinando a Sebastian di mantenere il silenzio al riguardo. Viene rivelato che i gangster fanno parte di questo piano e iniziano immediatamente a combattere l'un l'altro non appena Sebastian dà il segnale. Asuka cerca immediatamente di intervenire, ma è dimostrato troppo per lei. Lili piomba sulla scena con un megafono, ordinando a tutti di "giocare bene". Asuka e i gangster smettono di combattere come lei. Lili dice ad Asuka "Asuka Kazama, ti chiamano la mediatrice ma in realtà sei solo una scocciatricei. Ora guarda, a me sono bastate poche parole ... per farli riconcigliare". I gangster iniziano a ballare insieme e si abbracciano e Lili si proclama come la nuova Gang Mediatrice. All'inizio Asuka è confusa, ma poi vede Sebastian parlare in un walkie-talkie e un poster che chiede degli extra cinematografici. Realizzando la verità, Asuka affronta Lili, arrabbiata e la accusa di aver creato l'intera scena. Lili nega questo con un sorriso e Asuka la attacca. Mentre combattono, Sebastian trova commovente il fatto che Lili abbia avuto questa trovata solo per combattere giocosa contro Asuka. STREET FIGHTER X TEKKEN Lili è indicata come "Platinum Grace" in Street Fighter X Tekken. Sebbene in Street Fighter X Tekken sia stato dichiarato che Lili si iscrive alla scuola di Asuka, il gioco non è canonico per la serie principale. È interessante notare che i capelli di Lili sono esattamente identici ai suoi rendering in CG dato che il gioco le dà le serrature laterali che indossa sulle spalle in gioco. Anche la sua gonna da abito è animata per muoversi in questo gioco, il che è interessante dato che nella serie Tekken, la sua gonna non è truccata per spostarsi, probabilmente a causa della sua lunghezza e per prevenire eventuali impercettibili difetti. Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari mosse normali: Left Right Back Strike Left Right Piercing Thorn Sunrise Sunset Bed Time Peacock Waltz Peacock Jive Broken Heart Divine Step Mars Sword Circle Knee Properties Belier Attaque Kitty Claws Properties Sundial Delayed Sundial Garland Kick Combo Direct Persuasion Orleans Sword Submissive Heel Properties Dominating Heel Backflip Spinning Edge Heavy Languish to Mirror Image Heavy Languish Bloody Masquerade Piton Bloody Masquerade Lance Thorn Whip Matterhorn Ascension Properties Twist of Fat Edelweiss Freesia Thrust Elysee Le Bras Allonge Elysee Le Bras Allonge CaracoleHeliotrope Fiesty Rabbi Rabbit's Foo Rabbit Thorn Dendrobium Mirror Image back towards enemy) Monte Carlo Snap (back towards enemy) Cancer Une-Deux (back towards enemy) Rompez Fleuret (back towards enemy) Shears to Spinning Edge Properties (back towards enemy) Tempest Properties (back towards enemy) Twist Backflip Fleuret (back towards enemy) Autumn Wind (back towards enemy) Orchid Ring Piercing Thorn Fortissimo Moonsault Alstroemeria Capricorn Kick Sunflower Lance Angel Knee Angel Knee to Front Kick Angel Knee Ascension Properties Allonger Le Bras Alstroemeria Root of Evil Piercing Thorn Dew Glide Rose Pique Angel Heart Cloisonne Sabre Slash (while rising) Sullen Daisy (while rising) Delicate Uprising Properties (while rising) Honeysuckle Properties while crouching Slashing Vine (while crouching) Horizon Slide (during sidestep) Stunning Toe Kick (during sidestep) Minuet ATTACCHI SPECIALI Kiss of Devotion Kiss of Devotion Femme Fatale Properties Femme Fatale Properties or (from left side) Soleil or (from right side) Monaco Mixer or (from behind) Ravaging Beauty Rafflesia or (during enemy wall stun) Larkspur or (Time with enemy punch) Attack Reversal Sample Combos 10 Hit Combo 1 10 Hit Combo 2 10 Hit Combo 3 Sample Combo 1 (During sidestep) (counter), , Sample Combo 2 (counter), , , , , , (back towards enemy) Sample Combo 3 , (back towards enemy) , (while rising) , , Sample Combo 4 , , , (back towards enemy) , , Sample Combo 5 (while rising) , , , , , Sample Combo 6 ,(back towards enemy) , Sample Combo 7 = Scheda Tecnica - Personaggio = Velocità '''10m / s ''Durabilità almeno 5, massimo 6 in guardia.'' '''Debolezze - la sua resistenza cala di molto se abbassa la guardia Capacità Distruttiva - blocchi di edificio Raggio d'Azione - mischia umana, diversi metri in salto Forza di Sollevamento - FORZA '''classe 5: attacchi che lanciano in aria personaggi pesantissimi (circa 300 kg) come Marduk, Bob, Jack, Kuma o Panda e True Ogre(incontro possibile solo in Tekken Tag Tournament 2) '''Forza Contundente - FORZA 2 KJ-MJ Resistenza - umana alta Equipaggiamento Standard - completi vittoriani, costume gotico, costume demoniaco, costume punk Intelligenza - media alta umana Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari mosse normali: Left Right Back Strike Left Right Piercing Thorn Sunrise Sunset Bed Time Peacock Waltz Peacock Jive Broken Heart Divine Step Mars Sword Circle Knee Properties Belier Attaque Kitty Claws Properties Sundial Delayed Sundial Garland Kick Combo Direct Persuasion Orleans Sword Submissive Heel Properties Dominating Heel Backflip Spinning Edge Heavy Languish to Mirror Image Heavy Languish Bloody Masquerade Piton Bloody Masquerade Lance Thorn Whip Matterhorn Ascension Properties Twist of Fat Edelweiss Freesia Thrust Elysee Le Bras Allonge Elysee Le Bras Allonge CaracoleHeliotrope Fiesty Rabbi Rabbit's Foo Rabbit Thorn Dendrobium Mirror Image back towards enemy) Monte Carlo Snap (back towards enemy) Cancer Une-Deux (back towards enemy) Rompez Fleuret (back towards enemy) Shears to Spinning Edge Properties (back towards enemy) Tempest Properties (back towards enemy) Twist Backflip Fleuret (back towards enemy) Autumn Wind (back towards enemy) Orchid Ring Piercing Thorn Fortissimo Moonsault Alstroemeria Capricorn Kick Sunflower Lance Angel Knee Angel Knee to Front Kick Angel Knee Ascension Properties Allonger Le Bras Alstroemeria Root of Evil Piercing Thorn Dew Glide Rose Pique Angel Heart Cloisonne Sabre Slash (while rising) Sullen Daisy (while rising) Delicate Uprising Properties (while rising) Honeysuckle Properties while crouching Slashing Vine (while crouching) Horizon Slide (during sidestep) Stunning Toe Kick (during sidestep) Minuet ATTACCHI SPECIALI Kiss of Devotion Kiss of Devotion Femme Fatale Properties Femme Fatale Properties or (from left side) Soleil or (from right side) Monaco Mixer or (from behind) Ravaging Beauty Rafflesia or (during enemy wall stun) Larkspur or (Time with enemy punch) Attack Reversal Sample Combos 10 Hit Combo 1 10 Hit Combo 2 10 Hit Combo 3 Sample Combo 1 (During sidestep) (counter), , Sample Combo 2 (counter), , , , , , (back towards enemy) Sample Combo 3 , (back towards enemy) , (while rising) , , Sample Combo 4 , , , (back towards enemy) , , Sample Combo 5 (while rising) , , , , , Sample Combo 6 ,(back towards enemy) , Sample Combo 7 Vittorie all'interno della Virtual Arena - Sconfitte all'interno della Virtual Arena - 05_ttt2img05.jpg 2c80b420ac0c4002d860ce3497c1fdf2.jpg Lili_Tekken_7_Fated_Retribution.jpg Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Videogiochi